The Way I Feel You
by FLG
Summary: Companion piece to The Way I See You. This story would fit into the last chapter. It can't really be read by itself, so if you're interested, read the other story first. Basically, it's their first night together after Regina come back from Neverland.


AN: Alright, brought to you by popular demand, a companion piece to The Way I See You. It takes place in the middle of the last chapter, starting at the hospital. It turned out much longer than I anticipated, but I think I got it how I wanted. Thanks so much, again, for all of your interest in this story. Have an amazing day!

Day 236:

Emma's POV

"Alright, Kid, you ready to head home?" Exhaustion from the day's intense events had begun to catch up with me, and I could feel myself drooping. Almost as if the habit had already been constructed, I leaned against Regina's side, allowing her to support me. Her response was automatic; a toned arm snug around my waist, anchoring me.

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Grandma. Bye, gramps." He patted his new uncle on the head, "Bye Uncle Lance."

I hugged my parents and my new baby brother; named in honor of a fallen knight. "Bye, guys, we'll be back in the morning." Grinning tiredly, I held the door for my son and his mother, who had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. With a last look at my parents, I nearly rolled my eyes, but held back. My mom stared at me with glassy eyes, smiling so wide and proud I thought she might burst. Shaking my head softly, I walked out the door. Too much hope in that one.

"The coach is going to make you captain next year?" Regina asked Henry as we stepped out into the afternoon sun.

"Yeah! He said I'm a natural leader, and with the points I've been scoring this year, I'm a no-brainer for JV captain!" Henry explained excitedly, pulling out of his mom's grasp to skip around in front of us.

"That's wonderful." My lungs seized a little as crushing pride and adoration surged from her. Our hands linked; another action that seemed instinctual despite its novelty.

"So, you two are together, now. Right?" Henry asked bluntly.

In true Emma Swan fashion, my first course of action was panic. When Regina stayed quiet, calm amusement assaulting my panic, I felt myself relax. Sensing my readiness, she turned to Henry, "Well, we haven't discussed the specifics between ourselves yet, but, yes, we are together." I squeezed her hand in gratitude and agreement.

"So, Ma's not moving out?" Henry clarified.

"You have a lot of questions." I pointed out.

"Only two. That's not a lot."

"Of course, Emma is not moving out." Regina answered quietly.

Turning to her, I caught her eye, "Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Ok, then, I'm not moving out." I stated contently. As an afterthought, that likely should have been a before thought, I looked at Henry, "I know we've talked a little about this before, but it was a little more abstract than it is now...are you okay with this?" I gestured between myself and Regina. "And, with us all living together?" Regina's anxiety increased to match my hammering heart. If Henry wasn't okay with everything, we both knew we'd put his needs before ours.

Henry stopped and turned around to face us, "Moms. I'm very okay with you guys being together. I've never seen either one of you as happy as you've been in the past few hours, and I'm excited about all of us living together. As much as I love you both, having to switch between houses all the time is a little annoying."

Regina and I grinned brightly, and she nodded, "Good. I'm very happy you feel that way."

We chatted lightly about anything and everything as we walked home. Every once in a while, Regina seemed to drift off somewhere as she gazed around, but then she'd turn back to us with a soft smile and continue with the conversation. When I pushed open the gate to the mansion, Henry bolted ahead. Regina's gait slowed to a stop, her head tilted up, eyes narrowed. A flurry of various emotions swirled from her. I opened my mouth to ask if she was alright, but let it ease closed again and waited patiently. Deep Amber eyes scanned the house, flicking over every detail, every shadow. Several long moments passed before I singled out the main feeling flowing through her. "Glad to be home?"

A wide smile blossomed across her plump lips, and her arm linked with mine, "Unbelievably glad."

We stepped over the threshold, pausing again in the foyer for her to absorb the interior of the house. "Is it as good as you remember?"

Tightening her hold on my arm, she muttered, "Much better."

Grinning as Henry bounced around the room, spewing excited stories and factoids at Regina, I pat her shoulder, "Okay, how about you two keep catching up, and I'll make us something for a late lunch, early dinner thing."

As I headed to the kitchen, Regina grabbed my wrist, "Wait, I can make us something. You're exhausted."

I shook my head, "No, I'm alright. I want to, I promise." When I saw a flash of doubt cross her face, I smirked, "Oh, you're concerned about my _ability_ to make us something?"

A brief spurt of guilt came from her as she smiled sheepishly, "I trust you, but I do remember a few of your well-intentioned attempts..."

I kissed her cheek, "Yeah, well I learned a lot over the last year." When I felt her mood drop, more guilt and sorrow swelling within her, I added, "Don't. It's not your fault, and we're more than okay. Plus, now I can help with stuff and not make a disaster."

Regina nodded slowly as I turned toward the kitchen. As I pulled out a pan and vegetables from the fridge, I heard footsteps behind me. Angling my head over my shoulder I watched mother and son enter and slide onto stools. At my questioning expression, she smiled, "I wanted to watch." I rolled my eyes, but returned to the stove. As I quietly listened to the joyful chatter of my family, and chopped ingredients, I could feel a steady stream of adoration and desire start to flow thickly from Regina. That inspired a persistent throb between my legs, causing me to shift from foot to foot as I added spices. I resisted the urge to look at her, knowing I'd be unable to keep a son-is-present appropriate distance from the woman. When I placed two plates in front of the pair, Regina inspected the food and glanced up at me, "Chicken and veggie wraps? You do understand that this is healthy, right?" Her teasing tone made my stomach flutter with delighted butterflies.

Despite my joy, I rolled my eyes as per our routine, "Yes, I do. I told you, I stepped up my game."

Henry groaned, "Yeah, she has all kinds of new rules about what we eat. Pizza only on Fridays, pancakes or waffles only once a week, veggies AND fruit with every meal-" He gestured pointedly as I absent-mindedly placed pear slices on his plate, "-soda with pizza or burgers only. And, homemade burgers are Turkey. She's lucky she actually became a really good cook." His statement was accented by a giant bite of the wrap and a happy hum of approval.

A sharp spike of arousal burst from his brunette mother, causing me to snap my eyes to hers. She held my gaze as she took her own bite. Eyebrows rose with surprise, and after she swallowed she breathed, "This is fantastic, Emma."

Biting my lip as I watched her lick hers and moan around another mouthful, I muttered, "Thanks."

When we had finished our meal, and sat talking at the kitchen island, I could feel myself losing my battle to stay upright. A deep yawn bubbled up and escaped, prompting Regina, who had been carefully keeping tabs on me, to stand. "Come on, time for bed."

Furrowing my brows, I weakly protested, "It's barely four thirty in the afternoon."

"Yes, but you're exhausted. It's been a long day. You could at least use a nap."

As I stood to follow her, acknowledging that she was right, Henry glanced between the two of us. "Hey, I know you just got home and everything, but I was supposed to go to the movies with some friends today. Is it okay if I still go?" When Regina seemed slightly hurt, and I shot him a disbelieving look, he quickly added, "I'm not being ungrateful or anything, I would prefer to stay here. But, I just thought you guys were...you might want...I mean..." As he trailed off and turned slightly red, I finally caught on to his train of thought.

"That's a really sweet thought, Kid. But, you don't have to leave, I'm sure your mom would love some more time to hang out while I sleep. I really am tired."

Regina nodded as she began to understand what was going on. "Yes, Henry, I don't want you to feel like we don't want you here."

He shook his head, "I don't think that. I know you do. But, I also think that you guys should get to spend some time with just each other. You know, in the real world."

I grinned and shrugged, "I actually can't argue with you on that." Regina glanced at me, then back at Henry. I could feel the conflict in her, torn between much needed time with her son and much needed alone time with me. I turned to her, "But, it's really okay, Regina. I totally understand, I want you to be with Henry. We'll have time for us." I let loose all my feelings of reassurance, but knew a slim trail of disappointment had crept in.

Henry and I watched as Regina stared longingly at both of us. Henry finally broke the silence with a chuckle. "Okay, how about this. I go to the movies, maybe hang out with Nick tonight, then tomorrow can be all day just the three of us? I definitely want to spend time together, I've missed you a lot, Mom. Like really a lot. But, I really want to give you guys time together without worrying about me. Okay?"

Regina surprised us both by blurting through watery eyes, "When the hell did you get so grown up?"

I laughed loudly at her uncharacteristic remark and Henry joined me. "I'm just awesome like that. So, I'm going?"

Regina glanced at me, then nodded to him, "Yes, I suppose that would be an acceptable plan."

After Henry delivered hugs and kisses, then skipped out the door, Regina slipped an arm around my waist. "Alright, lets get you to bed."

Through my sleepiness, my heart jumped. I could still feel her humming excitement from earlier, and her words highlighted that feeling. When we reached the landing, we hesitated, deciding which way to turn. Right to the master bedroom, or left to the guest. Sharing a quick look, Regina slowly steered us left. Reaching the door, I pushed it open and shuffled inside. Not hearing her follow me, I glanced over my shoulder. Regina was leaning against the doorframe, hovering in the doorway. "You can come in, you know." I murmured as pulled off my boots.

Her eyes tracked my movements as I removed my outer layer of clothing. "Actually, I can't. If I do, I'm nearly certain I will not be allowing you to sleep."

I grinned, unzipping my pants. "Yeah, I noticed. If I had known how much it turned you on to see me cook, I would have learned a long time ago."

"I like seeing you...domestic." She stated lightly.

"Was that embarrassing for you to admit?" I teased, pausing with my hand on my waistband.

Scoffing a laugh, she shook her head, "Surprisingly, no."

Chuckling, I hooked my thumbs on pants and pushed. Dark brown orbs, darkened further as they followed my jeans to the ground. I stood before her in a white tank top and dark purple bikini underwear. Suddenly her lust shifted, and concern filled its wake, "What happened?" She motioned to the large, deep purple bruise on my hip and thigh. Then, her frantic eyes scanned more closely, finding a cut on my shin, and another bruise on my bicep. "And, there?"

I waved a dismissive hand, "Wounds from my battle with Zelena. They're fine."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "They don't look fine. Are there more?"

Sighing, I nodded, "Yes, there are more."

"Show me."

"No."

Her brows furrowed, "Why not?"

I shrugged, "Two reasons. One, because I really am fine. They are all minor scrapes and bruises that will heal in no time. Two, I don't know that it's a good idea to remove any more clothes."

I felt Regina begin to calm, acceptance soothing her worry. Her eyes flicked over my body again, this time not searching for injuries, but savoring the sight. With a shaky sigh, she licked her lips and mumbled, "Ok, I'm going to let you get some rest."

Biting back a smirk at how quickly her amorous mood returned, I pushed out a pouty lip, "Don't I get a good night kiss?"

A slow, amused smile fought its way through her determination, "Emma Swan. Don't tempt me."

"Regina Mills. I want to tempt you."

"And, I want you to get some rest."

I propped my hands on my hips, "Just one kiss."

She bit the inside of her cheek, indecision pulsing from her. Finally, she huffed, and pushed herself off the door jamb. "Fine." She slowly approached me, her eyes flashing and her neck and chest flushed. Her hands gently grasped my hips, pulling me close. "One kiss."

I nodded, closing the distance between us. Our lips brushed together, eliciting reverent sighs from both of us. One kiss quickly shifted into two and three, then into one continuous melding of mouths and tongues. Hands drifted along the band of my panties, then over my ass, then down to my naked thighs. Heat blistered over both our bodies, pulses rose, skin prickled into goosebumps, lips clashed. Fingertips pushed under the hem of my tank, grazing my stomach, up my ribs. Lips tore from mine and latched onto my jaw. My fingers threaded through her hair. When her teeth nipped at my neck, I tried to stop it. I really did. But, a demanding yawn pushed out and took over. She froze, then gently moved back, out of my space. I grimaced sheepishly, "I'm so sorry."

Even though her breath came in stilted puffs, she smiled genuinely, "Don't be sorry. I told you one kiss, and failed spectacularly. You've had a big day, you deserve some sleep."

Rubbing my eyes, I mumbled, "It's not that I don't want to. I want to. A lot."

Regina grinned as she smoothed her hair, "I know. We have plenty of time for that." Erasing the space between us again, she linked our smoldering gazes as she stopped an inch from me. Never losing eye contact, she reached behind me and grasped the comforter, pulling it back for me. "Lay down."

"That's a little forward." I smirked as I repeated the line from our first night in my room. However, I laid down, snuggling into the blankets. Regina sweetly tugged the blanket back up, tucking it under my chin. She smiled warmly and moved to leave. "Wait." When she turned back, I swallowed hard, whispering, "Will you stay?" She started to protest, but I cut in. "I'm not trying anything, I promise. I just...I just got you back, and I really don't want to let you out of my sight. And, I would really love for you to be here when I wake up."

A wide grin took over her face as she silently removed her shoes and sweater, slipping into the bed from the other side. As I scooted over, throwing an arm over her middle, and laying my head on her shoulder, she whispered, "Was that embarrassing for you to admit?"

"A little, yeah." I giggled when she pinched my side in retribution. "Nah, it's strangely easy to tell you how I feel."

"Good. Now, sleep."

I yawned again as my eyes fluttered closed, "Yes, ma'am." Snuggling down deeper into her embrace, I mumbled, "You smell good."

I felt her place a soft kiss on my forehead, answering with her own whisper, "Sleep."

...

The next time my eyes opened, the previously light room was dark, except for a strand of small, white lights lining the ceiling. A warm body was still pressed against me, legs tangled together, hot breath washing over my cheek. I knew she was awake because of the smooth palm tucked under my shirt, rubbing up and down my back at a languid pace. Slightly angling my face, I placed a tender kiss on the underside of her jaw. "Hey. You're here."

Regina hummed, "I am."

I grinned sleepily, burrowing further against her. "What's with the twinkle lights?"

Regina chuckled, "I was aiming for candles, but got distracted thinking about you, and they appeared as Christmas lights."

"Why?" I questioned as I traced designs on her arm.

I felt her shrug under me, "I'm not sure...except, the lights are my favorite thing about the holidays. They always made me feel...warm...a little like you do. So, I think my magic reflected that."

"I love that. And, I love you." As I rubbed my leg along hers, I quirked an eyebrow, "When did you take off your pants?"

Regina hummed again, "Well, whatever you were dreaming about must have been pleasant enough for you to feel I no longer needed my pants. They just disappeared as you mumbled something about naked being better."

I gasped, "I magicked them away!? In my sleep?" When she rolled her eyes and nodded, I grinned and rubbed my leg against hers again, "That's the best use of magic I've ever heard." Eyeing her for a moment, I added, "I'm also impressed by my dream self's restraint. Based on what I remember from the dream, I'm surprised I let you keep any clothes."

Regina smiled, her hand skimming down, finger tips dipping just under the waist band of the back of my panties, "My bra's gone, too."

"Yeah?" I bravely trailed my fingers from her stomach up to lightly brush over her breasts. I could detect semi hard nipples, but no seams of a bra. "I'm awesome."

She sucked in a breath, her heart thundering under my fingertips. "And, humble."

Chuckling into her neck, I dropped light, wet kisses along her throat, "How long was I asleep?"

Sighing, she craned her neck to give me more room, "Um, about four hours."

"Well, I think that's a decent amount. And, I certainly feel well rested...so, may I kiss you until I can't anymore?"

Regina groaned and pushed her hand further into my underwear, cupping a butt cheek, "Yes, please." I instantly scooted almost on top of her and closed my mouth over hers. Deepening the kiss immediately, our tongues dueled and stroked; searching, taking. Our shirts rode up, scrunching together as we moved eagerly against the other. Heated stomachs met, silky thighs caressed, hands grappled for anything within reach, hips ground together. After several minutes of fighting for dominance, giggling, and teasing, she pulled slightly away. "Wait."

Breathing hard, I frowned, "Is everything okay?"

"Definitely, I just want to try something." She shimmied out from under me, kissing me quickly before reaching for a t-shirt left on the floor. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she peered down intently at me. "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation, I nodded, "Yeah. With my son's life."

She smiled warmly, "Good. Lay back." When I slowly lowered myself down to rest my head on the pillow, she carefully shook out the t-shirt, "How dirty is this shirt?"

I smirked, "Well, what is dirty?"

Rolling her eyes, she explained, "On a scale of one to ten, ten being filthy."

Pretending to think, I leaned over and faked a deep sniff, "A solid three point five."

"And, are you comfortable with that rating?" She asked as she folded the shirt in half several times.

"Depends. For what?" I asked breathlessly when I recognized the shape she formed with the cloth. Instead of verbally answering, she leaned over and gently placed the black material over my eyes. "Are you already so bored with me, we have to start with the kinks?" I joked, a little nervous about her intentions.

As she carefully secured the shirt around my head, I felt hot breath ghost over my ear, "That's not what this is about. I spent the last several months desperately wishing I could feel you. Wishing I could feel your hand in mine, your lips, your skin." My heart fluttered dangerously,and my abdomen quivered. "I thought you might have had similar wishes. So, I'm going to touch you. I'm going to touch you _everywhere_ , and I want you to tell me what you feel."

I found that my back arched slightly off the bed at just her words. My body flamed with desire and appreciation for the woman I could no longer see, but could feel with every fiber of my body and soul. Every single nerve flared with awareness as my heart and mind filled with obsession. One single thing ruled my entire world, my entire existence. Everything was Regina. A whimper left my lips at the realization that I was in massive trouble, because she hadn't even touched me yet. "Can I touch you?"

Her jaw moved up and down against mine as she apparently nodded, "Yes, but only if you tell me what you feel when you do."

"Deal." I agreed, voice trembling with arousal. My body already seemed alarmingly prepared to complete our encounter.

"Excellent." The voice in my ear was a tender growl as she placed a almost-harsh nip to my earlobe. My core shivered, back arched, and a harsh gasp left my mouth. My hands flew to her sides, gripping tightly. I desperately tried to breathe and focus on calming my body. The eager climax coiling in my abdomen had almost broken free. If Regina had so much as breathed on me again, I'd have fallen over the edge. I felt the muscles in her stomach and thighs stiffen against me, her words floating to my ringing ears, "D-did you just..."

Gulping roughly, I grit my teeth and shook my head, "No...almost." Relieved that my body seemed to be retreating from the precipice, I mumbled, "It's just...I can feel how turned on you are, and it's adding to my level, which is already freakishly high with this whole blindfold thing."

"I know, I can feel it. I don't care if you do, you know. In fact, I think I would _really_ enjoy it." Regina murmured in my ear as she gently rubbed her body along mine. "Especially if we're going to be sharing emotions the entire time."

I grinned as I felt her fingertips graze my rib cage, pushing up my shirt. "That may be, but I'd like to experience the full effect of your plan here, so I'm going to-" My words faded into a moan as she let her thumbs run over my nipples on their path upward. "-going to completely dissolve into a puddle of goo. Don't mind me."

A husky laugh surrounded me, "Okay, I won't. If it's alright with you, I'm just going to continue with my plan."

"Please, do." I held my breath as she pulled the shirt over my head. A burst of excitement assaulted me, I assumed from seeing me nearly naked for the first time. Hot lips pressed to my collarbone, fingers slipped under the straps of my bra, sliding them off my shoulders. The slender digits followed the material, sneaking under my back, the clasp disengaging a moment later. I heard the light material hit the ground somewhere to my right after she tugged the garment off, then her hands were on my ribs again. A smooth thigh pressed between my legs, flexing against my swollen center. Our own ribbons of excitement flowed and wove between us, creating a dense web of attraction and propulsion. I groaned lowly as she ground down and licked up the column of my throat.

"You're not talking. Tell me what you feel."

With the tone of her voice, and the sensations of her ministrations, I squirmed and panted, "I don't...I don't know if I can."

"Try."

My entire body tensed and released, nearly pulsing with the effects of her hands and mouth on me. Her need and anticipation filled the air and expanded around me, seeping into my skin and consuming every part of me. Swallowing, forcing myself to gain control of my words, I shuddered and gasped, "I feel...I feel you."

Regina's lips stretched against my chest, and mumbled into the skin, "More specific."

Angling my hips to increase the friction between my core and her leg, I tried again, "I-I can feel your lips. W-when your lips are on me, I can feel my skin heat up under them, like all the blood in my body is rushing there. Well, there and between my legs." Her head moved in a way that let me know she was nodding, so I continued, "Your hair is tickling my shoulder, and my neck, and the top of my chest. I can smell the shampoo you use, even though you've been in Neverland and haven't showered here. How is that possible?"

Her lips moved down, almost claiming my taut nipple, "Magic."

My breath froze, but I grunted out, "I can feel your lips around my nipple. They're amazingly soft. And wet. Oh, god...and now, your tongue is circling it, and...and it feels incredible. And, now, your t-teeth..." It was a little surreal being unable to see. Only one other partner had ever blindfolded me, and his goal was more pleasant domination, not loving sensuality. Starting to shiver, I coerced my vocal cords into functioning, "Uh, now your fingers are pulling at my underwear, pulling them down my legs, and- uh-uh- your thigh is back on my- on my- on me. And, I c-can feel that it's already completely slick because of how wet I am for you...Your hand is massaging my breas-t, and your leg is thrusting faster against me...and-d...uh...and I th-think I'm gonna-I'm gon-na- nothing. Now, I'm feeling nothing. W-where did you g-o?"

Regina's deep and sultry voice came from a few feet away, "Just a second."

Seizing the opportunity to get oxygen again, I pulled in several long breaths before muttering, "I'm feeling a little exposed. You know, I'm laying here all naked, blind, and about to orgasm. And, you're over there...not any of those things."

"Actually, you'll find that I am now one of those things. Tell me which."

Her weight settled on top of me. "Oh, my ga-naked. You're naked now...I can feel every inch of your skin. Your breasts are rubbing on mine, and nipples...I can feel exactly how wet _you_ are on _my_ thigh now. Besides how soft and smooth and perfect your skin is, I can feel this overwhelming...passion from you. Like you've never felt safer or more wild. Like you're home and on a roller coaster at the same time..."

"I love you."

I gasped and arched sharply up into her, "And, I definitely felt that. I don't know if I'll ever get used to just how intensely you feel, and how intense it is to feel it with you." Sliding my hands across the bed, I briefly covered her hands with mine, then continuing running my trembling palms up her arms. They were braced on either side of me, and her well-defined muscles were taut with the strain of holding herself above me. I whimpered loudly with their next, sudden movement.

When I stayed quiet, except for moans of approval, she husked, "Tell me."

"Your f-fingers. They're-they're on m-my clit...s-slippery...and...f-ast..." Moving swiftly along her biceps and shoulders, my fingers threaded into her hair, gently, but firmly holding her head to my neck.

She panted heavily in my ear, "I was going to take this slow, but I don't think either of us can handle much more."

"N-nope. I- inside! Your fingers are inside me. So good, and so-deep. Wet...tight...tongue on my neck...fingers pushing- thumb- cli-ah. Uh...uh...um...Regina!" My body seemed to implode, then explode. Searing streaks of pleasure and completion overtaking my consciousness and stealing my air. A vague awareness filtered through the ecstasy; awareness of her drenched center sliding furiously along my thigh. Then, her whole body shook violently with mine, an uncontrollable swell of pleasure surging from her. Our emotions combined and created a tidal wave of desire that pushed us both into an additional orgasm, urging cries of thrilled torment from our parched throats. Our damp bodies flinched and jerked against each other, sticking lightly only to shiver at the sensation. Twenty fingers clawed and dug into over-heated flesh, searching for an anchor. Several eternal moments lapsed before our bodies surrendered to the insistent relaxation. Her soft curves collapsed on top of me and my arms clung to her. I couldn't decipher who felt what, as our emotions blended into a giant mass of elation.

"Oh my gods..." Her rough, husky voice groaned into my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's about where I'm at..." I breathed in her hair. "Can I take off the blindfold, now?"

"No."

Frowning into the the material, I questioned, "Why not?"

She snuggled further into me, "Because for that to happen, I'd have to move, and I don't forsee that happening anytime soon."

I chuckled thickly, "Well, as much as I _thoroughly_ enjoyed your brilliant idea, I'd love to be able to look at you now."

A grunt washed over my ear, "Fine. So demanding. It's like I didn't just give you an amazing orgasm."

"A few amazing orgasms, actually." I corrected cheekily. When she removed the shirt from my eyes, I grinned at her appearance. Her hair draped around her face, slightly disheveled. A crimson flush decorated her neck and chest, and her normally dark eyes were several shades lighter and sparkling with mirth.

"There, happy?" She teased with a wide smile as she briefly straddled my lap and tossed the shirt back to the floor.

"Completely. You actually look as good as you feel, which is damn impressive." I raked my eyes down her body, finally getting to see her bare form. It didn't disappoint. A fresh wave of arousal swept through my over-sensitive body.

"Well, I am an impressive woman." As she settled back down against me, she pressed her lips to mine, kissing me in a way that was new and tremendous. Our swollen lips parted, inviting questing and content tongues to explore and savor.

When we broke apart, I brushed hair from her softly glowing face, "I forgot about the twinkle lights. Are there less of them?"

Regina laughed gruffly, "About half of them burst during our...burst."

Giggling, I raised my eyebrows, "I knew it was intense, I didn't realize our magic was involved like that."

Pressing her cheek to my collarbone, she murmured, "I think it's safe to assume that our magic will be involved in everything from now on." After placing a series of kisses down my chest, she suddenly sprang up and began rummaging through my clothes in my dresser.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked distractedly, most of my attention zeroing in on her naked ass and chest.

"Popcorn."

"Popcorn?" I questioned, propping myself up on my elbows to watch in confusion.

"Yes. And, Red Hots." She turned to me, sliding black panties up her legs.

"Well, I keep neither of those things in my drawers...So...okay, so we're done here? Because I was kind of hoping for another round...or four." I muttered, studying her closely as she shrugged my black and dark purple flannel shirt over her shoulders.

Grinning as she began fastening the buttons, she answered, "We are certainly not done, however, I do want a snack break."

Arching a brow, I smirked, "Your after sex food is popcorn and Red Hots? I would never have guessed that."

She un-tucked her hair from the collar and tossed it over her shoulder, "What would you have guessed?"

"I don't know. Like a rice cake or a bell pepper." I bit my lip as I admired her standing in front of me. Her long legs were uncovered until mid thigh, where the shirt hung just a tad loosely. Cleavage just peeked out above the top button, her hands propped on her hips, and her hair tucked behind her ears. "Also, you look incredibly hot right now."

Regina smiled, "I always look hot. Would you like anything from the kitchen?"

Rolling my eyes, but nodding in agreement, I answered, "Mint chip ice cream, and beef jerky."

"And, you judged my tastes?"

"I didn't judge, I was surprised. Are you judging me?"

"No. I just worry you're going to die in ten years."

"Like your choices are any better. Besides, we're going to work it all off tonight, so don't worry about it."

Regina grinned as she opened the bedroom door, "You make a valid point. But, I'm always going to worry about you. It's part of the package."

Swallowing the sudden flare of emotion flashing through me, I smirked, "Well, as long as you bring the ice cream, I'll forgive your obnoxious worry."

"I can do that." With a flirty wink, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Mom?"

My ears perked and I sat up, trying to hear what was happening on the other side of the wall. "Henry? I didn't know you were home yet..."

"Um...neither of you answered your phone when I called to ask if I could stay the night at Nick's, so I thought I'd just come home and ask..."

I could feel the awkward tension rolling from her. Regina cleared her throat, "Yes, you may stay over at his house, but please be back for breakfast."

"Uh, sure. I'm just gonna go grab my sleeping bag, then I'll go. Mr. Tillman is outside waiting..." I heard jogging footsteps toward Henry's room, then my door opened.

Regina slipped back inside, a slightly stunned, but mostly stoic expression on her face, "I think I scarred Henry."

I bit back a laugh, "Yep, probably. Try putting on some pants before seeing him off. And, don't forget the snacks."

AN: So, that was that. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
